Devil may cry: Like I care
by Tina senpai
Summary: Written for a friend. Just how much does Dante care? A lot it seems when a moody, angry and slightly angsty Nero bursts in to annoy him with his problems. Yaoi. Dante x Nero, slight Kyrie bashing


+Devil may cry: Like I care+

Nero x Dante for Rue

Dante sat down at his desk. He'd finally had a good chance to relax and he was thoroughly going to enjoy it. With a beer and the worlds best slice of pizza.

He leant back against his chair and took a deep breath in through his nose, the melodious music filling his ears as he'd finally gotten rid of Lady and Trish.

"Hello beautiful." He chuckled as he held the slice in the palm of his hands, his fingers curled around it as he allowed the delicious food to get closer to his mouth.

"You forgot to lock the door old man." That annoying voice came from Dante' side and for once, he was annoyed he'd left his sword and guns by the sofa.

"OUT BRAT. You're interrupting." Dante didn't look up but still held the damn delicious looking morsel to his mouth.

"I'm sure you've had enough experience in doing two things at once. And I'm pretty sure that eating is one of your major-" Nero didn't finish as a boot was sent flying towards him and he dodged it easily.

"If you're going to stay, then please," Dante looked right at Nero now, "PLEASE. SHUT. UP."

Nero just glared back like the way he'd always done, but sat down quietly for now and decided to allow the older guy to have at least one slice of pizza before he got a boot to the head (or up his ass).

Dante nibbled slowly as Nero sat down, his arms folded and looking as though he was waiting to see the principal after doing something naughty.

"I didn't know you liked classical music?" Nero thought it was safe enough after a couple of slices to make idle chit chat.

Dante snorted and took another bite.

"That's because I don't. Trish was listening to it before she left and said that if I turn it off before she gets back with more pizza from MY money, she said she's going to find a new use for my sword."

Nero arched a brow at Dante in questioning and got one back. It was only when Dante smirked sadistically did Nero realise that the usage wasn't a good thing.

His eyes widened in shock before a small blush fell on his face and he descended back into a quiet state, fighting down the heated feeling whilst Dante munched on his pizza.

Just at the last slice, the silence became noticeably uncomfortable Dante noted, as Nero sighed for the tenth time.

"…Aren't you going to ask me what's wrong or why I've burst into your place at this time?" Nero darted a sideways look towards Dante out of the corner of his eye, trying to maintain his 'coolness' and seem calm and mellow.

"Like I care. But I'm gonna' be hearing about it anyway from your bitch-ass self if I don't let you be emo and tell me. So…what's wrong kid?" Dante gave a wide, creepy smile, his eyes dark and slightly teasing, knowing it would piss Nero off.

Nero turned his head to the side and avoided Dante' gaze.

"F**king forget it."

Nero carried on looking away from Dante, gazing at the wall with such intensity, he wondered if he could make it burst into flames with his gaze.

"Awww, come on, now I'm interested."

Dante had a teasing voice. And his voice was a little closer this time and Nero turned slightly to see Dante now standing beside the sofa, with that patronising smirk on his lips.

"I said drop it old man."

Nero felt the weight next to him shift and then another weight come down on his shoulders as Dante gave him a hearty shake with his arm.

"What's got you down boy? Come on, I'm sure you can tell me-" Dante hadn't finished his teasing before Nero snapped.

"I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR F**KING BUSINESS!" Nero stood up suddenly and glared down at Dante, "KYRIE BROKE UP WITH ME, OK? I THOUGHT THAT AN ASS LIKE YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY- just…f**k."

Dante watched Nero turn away and grunt, obviously letting all his anger out now.

"Care? You should know me better than that kid." Dante chuckled as Nero turned round, his face still red with anger.

"Actually you're right. Why should an old guy like you who cares only about himself care for anyone other than himself?" Nero dug back at him, smirking back and showing some of that fire which seemed to nibble away at Dante' insides.

"Ouch, backbone," Dante leaned back into the couch, his eyes still on Nero, "so what do you want to do about it?"

Nero just looked at Dante as if he'd gone crazy.

"What do I want to…what? SHE. Dumped. ME. There's nothing I can do about it."

"I meant about the way you feel."

Nero thought for one simple second that Dante had gone crazy. Was that…sympathy he saw in his eye?

"The way…I feel? I don't now-" Nero was interrupted as Dante stood up and faced him, closer than he had ever done outside of battle.

"Do you want to hit something? Destroy something? Do you feel like everything has just turned to s**t and you don't know what to do anymore?" His face was suddenly very grave and Nero felt like that schoolboy again being scolded by the principal.

"Well…no, I just-"

"Then move on. She wasn't for you. If she was, you'd either be ripping this place up a bit more or bawling your eyes out. I'll go for the first one since you don't seem like a sensitive guy."

For a moment, both stood looking at one another, Dante and Nero both with deadpan expressions on their faces.

"….you're an ass." Nero broke the ice finally.

"And you're a brat."

"F**king old man."

"Shut your mouth brat."

"Make me."

"Gladly."

Nero was cut off by his next insult when Dante grabbed him by the shoulders, and quicker than he could fathom, pinned him down to the sofa using his body and was pressing his lips against the young ones.

Nero didn't know what to do at first. He just froze and tensed his entire body, his eyes wide open as he felt the elder one kiss him. It was only a gentle nip at the bottom of his lip did he begin to squirm and managed to push Dante away from him a little bit more.

"What the f**k are you doing?" He continued to shove Dante, but the elder refused to budge anymore, not allowing the younger one up.

"Shutting you up. Or comforting you. Whatever you prefer right now."

"You di-MMPPPF?" He was silenced during another protest as Dante bent down and captured his lips again in a rough, demanding kiss.

For about a minute, Nero struggled against Dante, not giving into the older mans ministrations. It was only the accidental friction of his groin against the others did he feel peculiar. The fire inside his belly and the feeling of his genitalia twitch excitedly made him curious. He thought it best to just experiment for now, argue later.

Nero bit down on the other ones lip, urging him on but showing he was still being (a little) resilient. Dante just smirked into the kiss and allowed his hot, wet tongue to work it's way inside of Nero's open mouth. It was a slight moan of appreciation from Nero, did Dante slowly pull away and look down at him.

Dante loomed over Nero, his arms supporting his upper torso so his body was not touching the boys. Other than the miniscule amount his knee gently nudged the inside of the boys thigh. Nero blushed and pouted at the same time, hating to be the one not in control and being caught to love every second of it. Dante LOVED this moment.

'The kids not saying yes…but he's not saying no either.' Dante chuckled to himself and arched a brow at Nero.

"Shut up." Nero pouted even more and glared up at Dante who just smirked.

"I said nothing." Dante leant back down and nudged Nero (purposefully) with his knee, Nero blushing and moaning slightly.

"Shut up! And quit that! Get off me old man!" Nero tried to sit up, but in doing so, rubbed himself against the knee more, making him groan in pleasure before lying back down. Dante had a WICKED idea.

He carefully nudged the boy again with his knee and watched as Nero had the same reaction.

"Like that?" Dante asked, quirking his brows and beginning a slow, repetitive circling movement with his knee.

"Urg-quit that old man! Stop-aha-stop it!" Nero gritted his teeth and tried to stop the feelings his body was betraying him with. It wasn't that he wasn't experienced, but the situation and the fact that it was Dante just made him feel completely different to how he'd ever felt.

"You say one thing, but you mean another," Dante couldn't stop smirking behind his bangs, "but sure…I'll stop if you want."

The pressure of his knee was removed from Nero, his groin missing the feeling and the 'kid' thought it safe to sit up, a little disappointed. He noticed his hand, skilfully undoing his belt and zipper, Dante' gaze on Nero' lips.

"What-Mmmpf?" Nero was kissed yet again and he rolled his eyes as Dante was trying to distract him from what his hands where doing by kissing Nero silly.

"Mmmpf," Nero struggled as Dante' hand gripped his now hard erection through his trousers and squeezed lightly, "no…stop-aha…stop."

Dante ignored the small protests (they really sounded more like dazed moaning anyway) and continued to stroke the clothed appendage in his hands.

His fingers found the lining of his underpants as his lips wandered away from Nero' lips to the lobe of his ear.

"Dan-Dante? What are you-AH! HAH!" Nero threw his head back and groaned wantonly as the elder male fingers met the skin of his erection. The elder wrapped his fingers around the shaft and slowly began to pump, his thumb wandering up and rubbing small circles over the head.

Nero held tightly onto his shoulders, his fingers digging into the skin roughly and his teeth gritting as slight pressure was added.

"Ha-so good!" Nero groaned and held onto a smiling Dante.

Suddenly, Nero found himself falling back down, the hold and touch of Dante off him as the elder loomed over him again.

"What are you doing? Why did you stop?" Nero yelled at Dante when all the wonderful ministrations upon his body came to a halt.

Dante just smirked down at him and winked.

"We're just getting started."

Nero was in trouble.

When Dante said they were just getting started, he thought the old man had gone batty. It was only when he was distracted by Dante' leg grinding against his groin as his arms were bound with his own belts above his head did he realise how much trouble he'd gotten into by coming in the front door and bothering the 'old man'.

The Leather around his wrists and hands wasn't tight to actually hurt, but for some reason, Nero couldn't (or didn't want to) wiggle free.

Nero looked up at his wrists and seemed to give another testing defiant tug.

'Stupid leather.' He thought as he turned his attention back to Dante.

The elder male had already stripped the boy out of his coat and shirt (by stripped, he had used rebellion to rip it clean off the kid) and was now leaning back and admiring Nero' toned torso, strew with a few ugly looking scars.

Dante' hand reached out and caressed the skin along one of the large, prominent, red wounds, his fingers tracing from top to bottom.

Nero watched and a small tingle ran through his body, especially where Dante had touched. The elder couldn't help but smirk (by now, the smile had reached demonic proportions and Nero likened Dante to the Cheshire cat.)

"F**king asshole." Nero snarled at Dante, but there was no real malicious intent behind it. In fact, he was antagonising Dante, a tinge of excitement at the thought of what might happen to him.

"Oh? But you love it," Dante leaned forward, separating the distance until his nose was almost touching Nero's cute little button one, "and you love what I do to you. How much I…_excite _you."

"Excite?" Nero couldn't help but smirk, egging Dante on further, "You're all talk. OLD man."

Nero only registered a dirty glare in Dante' eyes and a grunt from his throat, before his lips were captured again in a rough kiss. He wasted no time in tangling their tongues, not able to fight with his hands, but using his body. His legs came up behind Dante and pulled his hips down close, grinding hard against the man on top of him.

Dante was amused by Nero' little game. He know knew just how much the 'kid' wanted him. Wanted his body. And Dante knew exactly how Nero wanted it.

He pulled away, receiving another defiant glare from Nero that said 'Wasting time!' but Dante enjoyed the sudden change in expression as he ground his hips downwards and against Nero'.

The poor boy didn't have time to spit back any venomous remark (not that he could think of one) as Dante' began to roll his hips backwards and forwards against his.

Nero was enjoying it.

He loved it.

He'd never admit it but it felt _good. _

'F**k that, this feels fantastic! But…damn these pants!' Nero was still in the trousers that Dante had so kindly unbuckled for him. His erection was only half free and he felt really, really uncomfortable.

But of course, Nero was not one to beg Dante.

Even Dante knew that (even though he would have loved it).

Dante stopped his ministrations and pulls down the leather pants as fast as he could, his bloody pumping through his veins as he finally laid eyes on Nero.

The long, toned legs also held many scars as they curved up from his thighs and around his hips. Nero noticed his eyes become like a fox and his tongue flick out to lick his lips at the sight of his naked body and weeping arousal. The poor boy couldn't seem to help himself. Not only could he feel the heat of his blush spread throughout his body, but he was getting _more _excited, just with Dante watching him.

The elder male straightened his back and quickly (and carefully) removed his own attire, watching Nero' intently.

They just looked at one another and, whilst having a staring contest with Nero, out of the corner of his eye, he could clearly see Nero' appendage twitch in anticipation at not only being touched, but by having a now very naked Dante near it.

Dante pulled down his pants and stepped out of them, looking at Nero in the eye as he ran a finger down his abs.

Nero gulped and lost all that smartass comeback. He straightened his back and done the most 'girlish' thing he could do.

He spread his legs and positioned himself, his chest heaving up and down as he looked at Dante with a 'I'm ready' look.

Dante didn't need to be asked twice. He practically dived forward (in fact, he bundled the poor boy) and forced down the body beneath his, capturing the boys lips as they both moaned wantonly at the incredible friction that had just occurred downstairs.

Nero couldn't contain himself any longer. When they're lips separated from one another', his mouth hungrily sought out the taste of Dante' skin as the heat grew. It was like risking a lick of an ice cube, even though you'd know it would burn and you're tongue would be able to automatically come away from it unscathed.

His sharp teeth grazed dangerously against Nero' neck, biting down harder and Nero arched and cried out at the thrill of being bitten and 'marked'.

"I'm-I'm gonna-" Nero began to huff and puff in his frantic, frenzied state, his hips arching as he lost the feeling and pressure against his groin.

Dante looked down at him and smiled.

"Can't do that kid. Not until I'm inside," he leant down, close to his ear and whispered, "that way, I can make you come as many times as I want and enjoy the view."

Nero shuddered and seemed to go a little bit hazy at the way Dante said that against his ear.

Dante leaned back and arched his brow in confusing, Nero looking worried.

"Wh-what?" He couldn't help but stutter.

"Well…I don't wanna' brag so I'll say, I'm no expert," he chuckled at the small groan of annoyance from the boy, "BUT…I think we're gonna' have to make this easier by using some…stuff."

His lips curved into a smile as he hopped off and quickly ran down the corridor and out of sight.

"…what the hell? DANTE!" Nero sat up slightly and wandered where the hell the man had gone and what he meant by 'stuff'. He definetely wasn't an expert, but he knew that whatever it was Dante needed, it wasn't going to be the most comfortable situations he had in mind.

The elder came jogging back almost merely (Nero rolling his eyes at how he paraded naked quite happily) and seemed like a small child who'd just found out his Christmas present.

"Good thing Lady and Trish leave their junk here," Dante sat down between Nero' legs and nipped at the boys neck, "you always find something of use."

Nero was distracted by the wonderful lips again, and he didn't notice Dante already covering his fingers in the lotion, before he felt the two cold digits pressing at his entrance.

He hissed at the cold, but Dante mistook it for pain. And for once, he actually showed that he cared.

"Sorry…you ok kid?" He looked over at Nero' face and smiled as the boy blushed.

"Cold." He said simply, not expecting the next reaction.

"So f**king adorable." Dante leant forward and engaged Nero in a devouring, passionate and hungry kiss, the younger male moaning as the lubricated fingers pushed their way carefully inside and straight away began to stretch him. They didn't hurt, the intrusion felt uncomfortable and strange, but as soon as they rubbed against his 'magic spot', Nero saw stars.

Dante pulled back to look at Nero' faraway expression.

"Now you're all mine." Dante smirked like the Cheshire cat and carried on with his work.

He rubbed and stretched and made sure Nero was nothing more than a quivering mess beneath him before carefully pulling them out.

The two men just looked at one another for a long time.

His hands came up to the belts to untie them, but Nero smirked and stopped him.

"Just loosen them…I think I'll need some leverage." He smirked, half cockily, half nerves kicking in and making him want to curl in a ball.

Dante nodded and understood.

He positioned himself in front of the boys entrance and debated what to do.

'If I do it slow, it's gonna' be agonising, but if I do it fast, I'm gonna' tear him…on one hand, he is pretty slick inside, but on the other, he's never done this before…maybe if I-'

"F**k it!" Nero said from beneath the man and clenched his teeth. His legs had come up behind Dante' hips again and caught him off guard as he pushed quickly and impaled himself on the man.

Dante didn't move. He just watched, in shock and awe at how Nero looked.

His back was arched, his hands gripped the leather, his face was screwed in a mixture of pleasure and pain and he gleamed with sweet. Dante' hand came out to the boys chest and playfully tweaked and rolled a hardened nipple in between his fingers, Nero instantly moaning and taking in deep breaths.

"Daaaaaaaaante," Nero groaned and looked at him like an angry teen, "move. I can't-can't do it on my own."

Dante let out a deep, throaty chuckle at the boys position.

"Anything you request."

And he pulled out and pushed steadily back in, finding his way slick enough for a few practice shots. He angled carefully, watching Nero moan and whimper in pleasure, waiting for that one sign that he'd hit the mother load.

"AH! DANTE! THERE!" Nero cried out and arched into him, his entrance tightening momentarily around Dante' arousal.

'Bingo.'

Dante took deep breaths and aimed for that spot over and over again, speeding up and allowing himself to grind and add more pressure to his thrusts. He was losing himself in the feeling of tight, wet height engulfing him and practically pulling at him to stay inside, his only will being to watch Nero' fantastic performance.

His wiggled around beneath Dante, turning his head into the pillow beside him and actually biting at the fabric to stop himself biting into his demon arm.

Their breathing became erratic.

Dante knew the time was getting close.

He held on for as long as he could, but he knew, he wanted to see Nero first. He _needed _to.

Nero gasped as he felt a hand wrap around his arousal and pump in time to the thrusts. He opened his eyes before losing himself in sensation and almost blacking out. The pleasure was too much!

"Nero. Look at me."

The voice did not ask.

It commanded.

Nero opened his eyes and concentrated on the image in front of him.

Dante, with his hand wrapped around his arousal, his hips pushing against Nero' in time and going inside, deep within.

The eyes watching him with such fire.

"Come."

One word was all that was needed.

Nero' eyes scrunched shut as he felt himself release, his hands pulling at the leather straps and his back arching off the sofa.

Dante watched as hot, white liquid came from Nero' withering, twitching arousal. The kid was simply divine.

He pushed inside and grinded against the boys prostate, releasing inside with a groan.

Within a few seconds of one another, Dante collapsed to the side of Nero and threw his arms back as he caught his breath.

The only sound in the room was of the music still playing and the heavy breathing from the two of them.

"Hey…you ok?" Dante turned slightly and looked at Nero, expecting to see a thoroughly exhausted, panting boy.

He got a slightly panting and sweating man.

"Yeah…that was…good." He looked at Dante from the corner of his eye and smiled.

Dante sat up on his elbows and stared down at Nero

"Would you like another go?" Dante smirked that annoying smile.

"What about your pizza?"

Nero welcomed Dante' warm lips and smiled at the caring glow in his eyes.

"I'm hungry for something else."


End file.
